Teach me how to dance
by Blackness
Summary: Aramis is asked to teach two people how to dance before there wedding day.


Dancing with 2 left feet

Aramis teaches Doctanian and Juliette how to dance before their wedding in secret from each other. What could possibly go wrong?

Aramis was sitting in his small cottage on the outskirts of Paris. He was reading his book of verse and drinking a glass of wine. He was only half reading, the rest of his mind was on Isabella, his Isabella the most beautiful maid in all of France. She was coming over to see him later.

Knock, Knock, Knock

Aramis smiled thinking it was Isabella and opened the door to find Dogtanian there panting.

"Is something wrong my friend?"

"Yes, oh it's Juliette"

"What is she sick?"  
"No she can dance!"

"Alright my friend, how is this bad?"  
"I need to learn to dance for the wedding, I can't show her up, I need to be perfect, you know oiut of all the musketeers you are the most...um..."

"Fluid? Graceful? Good with a dagger?"  
"You can dance right?"  
"Yes I have a fair knowledge"  
"Teach me how to dance for her, please help me my friend"

"OK, I will teach you how to dance, is there anything else"  
"Yes it needs to be done in secret, and I have one more dilemma"  
"Go on..."

"You know you, Athos and Porthos are my friends, I don't know what to do about my best man, I don't want to offend any of you"  
"Our moto all for one and one for all would stop this, you would upset any of us, however may I make a suggestion?"

"Of course"

"Why not ask Pochette to be your best man, he has proven a loyal friend as well as help for you, I'm sure he would be honoured"

"Aramis, you make a good case, thank you I will then I do not upset anyone, so dance lessons"  
"Tomorrow, may Isabella come along, she is a great dancer, and she will be able to help"

"OK as long as she won't tell"

"She won't...Tomorrow midday?"

"Of course, Thank you"

Dogtanian left, a smile on his face. Aramis sat down to continue his writing,

"Beauty be a maid so fair, hide thy thorns, your thorns have pierce my heart, I no longer wish to depart No that sounds...wrong. Um..."

Knock, Knock, Knock

Hmm Isabella's early, Notre Dame has not rung her 6 'clock bell. He opened the door to find a flushed red head

"Juliette, How can I help you?"  
"Can I ask a favour?"

"Dogtanian can dance well, he has told me"  
Hmm Aramis thought. Interesting problem Dogtanian has told her he can dance, when he just asked me for lessons a great way to start this marriage, trust. Oh well I said yes to him, I guess I'll have to say yes to her

"Can you teach me how to dance, please, I imagine you can dance, the way you handle a sword and a steady hand"  
I know a fair amount, I would be honoured, when are you available how about the day after tomorrow lunchtime"  
"Thank you, that's great, oh and one other thing..."  
"Don't tell Dogtanian?"  
"Yes and thank you, I'd better go, good day to you Aramis" She curtseyed and he nodded his head. She smiled and left. He sat down to continue his musings with a quill.

Knock, Knock, Knock

He got up to answer the door and there stood Porthos

"Would you like me ttpo teach you to dance to?"  
"Pardon my friend, your not my type, sorry"

Aramis chuckled

"It's been one of those days, how can I be of service my friend?"  
"I was just wondering if you would fancy duelling practice tomorrow afternoon at mine?"  
"OK sounds good, do you need to practice"  
"Yes I want to keep on top f it, as I think should you, Athos is otherwise engaged"

"At the tavern or another lady?"

"Need I answer, a little of both I think"

"OK sounds good, I will see you then"

Just as Porthos was leaving, he opened the door to find Isabella standing there a smile on her face

"My dear Aramis, do you have other company?"  
"I was just leaving madam, Tomorrow my friend at 5, I will provide dinner?"

"OK see you then" As Isabella walked in, Porthos winked at Aramis before he shut the door

"So have you another verse for me"

"Not a very good one, I've had lots of interruptions today, do you fancy assisting me in some dance lessons?"  
"My dear musketeer anyway I can spend time with you, I would enjoy"  
"Tomorrow mid day, wear comfy shoes, now what would you like for dinner?"

What do you think? I think its my best start so far.


End file.
